The Return as Harry Evans
by For Us. For Them. For You
Summary: It has been 11 years since a 16 year old Ginny Weasley gave birth to two beautiful babies. To the wizarding world it has been 11 years since both Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort died. But that last fact wasn’t exactly true.
1. Revelations

_A/N: Well this is a new story for me. I didn't really like the first one I started, but I like this one and I'm going to put a lot of effort into this (hopefully)  
Awaiting the release of HBP - CAN'T WAIT! Anywayz here's the first chapter of _The Return as Harry Evans

Revelations

It has been 11 years since a 16 year old Ginny Weasley gave birth to two beautiful babies. To the wizarding world it has been 11 years since both Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort died. But that last fact wasn't exactly true.

"Daddy there's an owl on the kitchen table holding an envelope!" Harry heard his daughter call up to him disturbing him from his thoughts. Harry knew that those letters would come soon and he knew he had to tell his children everything. Harry walked downstairs and took the envelope from the owl's beak. The owl spread its wings and flew out the window into the sun.

"Dad why is an owl delivering letters? Don't they come out at night?" asked his son. Harry handed the two letters to his children.

"Here these are for you" Harry said with a sigh. Both kids immediately ripped open their letters and began reading the letters.

"Dad is it true we're going to Hogwarts and I'm a wizard?" Fletcher asked his dad.

"Okay kids I'm going to tell you everything you need to know about the magical world and history and anything else I feel is relevant." Harry paused.

"Lets start from the beginning. No interruptions please. Okay my parents were Lily Evans and James Potter. They met at Hogwarts, married and had me. Shortly after my mum and dad were killed by Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort was the most highly feared wizard for a long time…" Harry then explained about the Dursley's, getting into school, meeting the Weasley's, what happened in his time at school which brings him to his seventh year at Hogwarts.

"… You see I fell in love with Ginny Weasley and then there was an attack on Hogwarts. Loads of Hogwarts students helped fight off the death eaters (A/N. Harry had filled them in about everything) many of them were injured but Voldemort and me had suffered the worst.

"What happened" gasped Emma.

" Voldemort and I duelled and I eventually defeated Voldemort but because of the battle I was left unconscious because my magical reserves had depleted. Everyone thought I was dead. My funeral had been held 2 weeks later. I vaguely remembered people saying I was dead. I woke up to find myself in complete darkness. I lifted my arms up and the lid of my box opened. I climbed out the box and realised it was actually a coffin. (Emma squealed) I examined the coffin and upon the lid it said 'In loving memory of Harry Potter…' I couldn't believe everyone had thought I was dead." Harry paused again. "I transfigured a rock to look like my body and I placed it back into the coffin. I then made myself invisible and went back to my dormitory and turned my self visible and got out my invisibility cloak I inherited from my father and watched my own funeral take place. I then followed Ginny around everywhere. She didn't tell anyone she was pregnant. I found out because she was talking to herself, she put glamour spells on herself so it looked like she was not pregnant at all. I knew she was getting checked by Doctors in a muggle hospital. I was there when she went to her appointments. I was there when the day came to give birth to our children. To her no one was there that she knew. She knew that she had to have the babies and after she was alright she left you two sitting in your cribs. That's when I came and sorted out the paper work for my lovely new son and daughter Fletcher and Emma Potter. I then moved to a house of my own and raised you two there non-magically. So that's where we are now." Harry looked at his twins who were completely at loss for words.

"Daddy did you ever see Ginny- I mean Mum- again after that?" Emma asked curiously

"No Emma I haven't seen your mother since I took you two." Harry looked sad.

"Do you still love her dad?" asked Fletcher

"Yes Fletch I do. With all my heart."

"Then why didn't you ever say that you were alive?"

"I suppose I was scared. I didn't want to face the world again."

Fletcher and Emma hugged their father.

"Okay we will be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school things. You must remember that you're names are Fletcher and Emma Evans okay?"

"Yes Dad" they replied in unison.

"If anyone asks your father's name is Harry Evans. He left his wife but you don't know why. You are both purebloods. You live in London, well you know that already. And you don't know your mother. Your father has no other family. Got it? Oh yeah and please promise you won't look for your mother and any of her family okay?" asked Harry

"Yes dad we promise" the twins replied.

They spent the rest of the day asking their dad about the Wizarding world from Quidditch to Snape. There were occasional squeals of excitement from Emma and a lot of 'Cool' and 'wow' from Fletcher.

"Daddy can we see a picture of mum?" asked Emma

"Okay but remember what I said. Maybe in time we'll meet her." Said Harry

Harry summoned a chest with his wand earning 'Cool!' from both kids.

"Here, that's me and your mother just before the war." Said Harry

"She's really pretty. I see where our freckles come from" Emma said smiling at the moving picture.

Fletcher and Emma had inherited the famous Potter features of jet-black hair and vibrant Green eyes. They had also inherited the Weasley freckles. Fletcher looked exactly like Harry did at 11 but Fletcher didn't have glasses or a scar. He also was more built and well fed. Emma's Hair was mid-back length and was at the moment pulled in a sleek black ponytail.

Harry showed the twins the whole Weasley family, Remus, Sirius, Hermione and everyone else.

By the time they had finished it was 12 am. They all went to bed and Harry prepared for the visit to Diagon alley tomorrow.

Meanwhile in Emma's Room.

"I can't believe I'm a Wizard. I'm definitely going to try out for seeker on the Quidditch team. I can't wait." Whispered Fletcher

"I know and we know all about Mum and our Grandparents and all our family. I don't know why dad wants us not to meet Mum or anyone but I suppose its for the best." Replied Emma

"Are we going to stay true to our promise or shall we look for mum?"

"No. We'll probably meet her anyway."

"Yeah probably. Now go away Witch." Smirked Fletcher

"Night. Fletch."

_A/N: Well there you go Chapter 1 of my new fanfic. What do you think? please let me know by reviewing! Thank you._


	2. Shopping and Train Rides

_A/N: I'm having problems with my computer and the internet so thats why this story has been written over my old story... anyway here's Chapter 2 of _The Return as Harry Evans

Shopping and Train rides

Today was the day that Harry was supposed to take the twins to Diagon Alley. He awoke early that morning and woke the twins up. While the twins were getting washed Harry prepared breakfast.

"So you two ready to go?" asked Harry delightfully. He hadn't been near the wizarding world for a long time now so he was feeling slightly happy and nervous.

"Yes Dad!" exclaimed the twins. The three of them were wearing Jeans. They decided to come in muggle clothes as opposed to robes.

"So dad how do we get there? Train?" asked Fletch.

"No we're going by floo powder." Harry pulled out a small cup of fine powder.

"Okay Fletch you go first. Just take some powder and throw it on the floor and say clearly 'Diagon Alley'. Now step into the fireplace."

Fletcher did as he was told. Emma and Harry followed. They all stood a moment looking around.

"Come on you two!" Said Harry pushing them out of the shop

"Dad! What happened to your face?" asked Emma pointing.

"Shush! I don't want anyone to recognise me okay." Harry said. He only changed slightly. He wasn't wearing any glasses, his scar had disappeared and his nose was a slightly different shape. He still had his green eyes but he looked completely different.

"Okay dad." Said Emma.

With that they got all their things required for Hogwarts plus some dress robes.

"Dad can we go in there? It looks so cool!" said Fletcher excitedly pointing to 'Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes'. Harry had been dreading the visit to this shop the most because he knew that someone from the Weasley family would be there.

"Okay lets go and remember what I told you." Both kids nodded and headed towards the entrance. Harry followed. They all looked around the shop. Harry wasn't surprised to see the shop expanded. Emma was looking at the Pygmy Puffs, which were now in all shapes, sizes and colours while Fletcher was looking at a potion, which makes you, turn different colours. Over at the till stood Fred Weasley and Harry's best friend Ron Weasley. Harry was not surprised to see him playing with a little girl who had the Weasley's trade mark red hair in two bunches.

"… Hannah don't pull its hair you'll hurt it!" Ron was telling his 6-year-old daughter off for hurting her Pygmy Puff. Harry smiled to himself. Ron had not changed except for getting taller and more built. He saw Emma and Fletcher talking.

"Hey Fletch check out their name tags. It says Ron Weasley and Fred Weasley! We've seen them in pictures remember. They're our uncles!" Whispered Emma excitedly.

"Cool our Uncle owns a joke shop!" Said Fletch. "Lets go pay for these"

They walked up to the counter.

"Hi… um… we want to buy these." Said Emma nervously.

"Sure" Smiled Fred. "Hey your twins! I'm a twin too. Dead annoying really but there you go… So what are your names?"

"My name is Fletcher Evans and this is Emma Evans."

"Hmm… Evans that's familiar. You look two a lot like someone we used to know" said Fred suspiciously.

"Er yeah okay… we have to go now!" said Emma quickly taking their bags.

"So who did you come with? Where are your parents?" said Fred peering over the crowd

"We came with our dad." said Fletcher

"Is it? So where is he? Is that him the black haired guy? Mr Evans! Can you come here please?" said Fred.

Harry knew he couldn't put this off any longer. He walked over to the counter.

"Hi you called? I see you have met my twins. Fred isn't it?" said Harry to Fred.

At this Ron looked up and stared from the twins to Harry. Fred seemed to notice as well.

"Hi I've been talking to Emma and Fletch, I was just saying they look remarkably like someone we once knew and come to think of it so do you. Doesn't he Ron?" said Fred

"Yeah he does," said Ron still staring at Harry.

"And who do I look like?" Said Harry amused.

"You look like Harry Potter but that's impossible" Said Ron

"What's your name again?" asked Fred

"Anything's Possible. Anyway it was nice talking to you Ron, Fred. I must get these two home. It's Harry. Harry Evans." Said Harry.

With that they left the shop with all their new purchases.

Once they were home Emma and Fletcher unwrapped all their purchases and started looking at them. Emma was playing with her Pygmy Puff that was the size of her hand. It was bouncing up and down. It looked like a rainbow coloured ball. She apparently named it Arnie.

"That was hard" said Harry from his chair. His features now back to normal

"Yeah Daddy we saw your face when Uncle Fred and Uncle Ron asked those questions." Said Emma.

"And did you see their faces when you said that your name was Harry Evans. They definitely are suspicious dad" added Fletch

"Hmmm I know what you mean." Said Harry warily.

After joyous hours of looking through textbooks, examining wands and playing with pets (they both had owls) Fletcher asked his dad something.

"Dad can you teach us how to fly? Do you have a broom?" asked Fletcher excitedly

Emma looked up hopefully.

"Yes I do have a broom. One second '_Accio Firebolt' _here's my broom." Said Harry looking at his old broom.

"Can you show us how to fly Daddy?" Asked Emma hopefully.

"Okay. Lets go to a place where I know is protected." With that Harry apparated wit the twins to a deserted field (Harry had passed his apparition test)

"Okay I never want to do that again" said Fletch getting off the ground.

"Okay listen you two I brought two slow brooms for you to practice on. Here. Okay now mount your broom like this-" he swung his leg over "- and kick off the ground now Fletch go!" Harry said. Fletch not surprisingly was wobbly at first but after a few minutes regained total control of the broom and was gliding along the air smoothly. He touched back to the ground; his messy black hair even messier than it was before.

"That was the most coolest thing ever!" exclaimed Fletch.

"Well done Fletch! You're a natural flyer, of course because your father was the youngest seeker in a century!" Harry said smirking

"Okay Emma off you go." She was just like Fletch, probably because Quidditch skill ran through their blood.

"Well done you two. I didn't expect you to get it that quickly. Anyway there's no point in a Quidditch game because there isn't enough people, so we could just fly around." Said Harry

And with that they all kicked off the ground. Harry felt the familiar sensation of flying run through him. He really missed flying but taking care of twins was really hard work. Emma, Fletcher and Harry flew for a couple hours more after, which they apparated back home.

"That was so much Fun!" Said Emma.

"Yeah I know. I haven't flown in ages" said Harry. "Okay you two its 5 'o' clock. We'll have dinner at 8 so that leaves you 3 hours to get all the things you bought today packed in your trunks and anything else you want to take to school. Keep it on the light side please."

"But daddy we don't have trunks!" said Emma.

"Yes you do." Harry waved his wand and two trunks appeared. They were both wooden and finely crafted. On each side of the trunk was E.E or T.E.

"Here now I'll take these up and you get packing." Harry said to the twins who were still admiring their new trunks.

5 hours later. In the sitting room.

"Okay you two off to bed. You're going to Hogwarts tomorrow and the Hogwarts Express leaves from Kings Cross at 11am and we mustn't be late. I hope you two have everything packed. We're leaving at 10.30. Goodnight"

"Night daddy" Emma kissed her dad on the cheek and hugged him.

"Night dad" said Fletch and they went upstairs to sleep.

"Kids hurry up we're late. Have you got everything?" Shouted Harry as he changed his features. Emma and Fletcher came running down the stairs with their coats.

"Okay lets go." Said Harry

They arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10.45.

"So dad I don't see the train. What platform is it on?" asked Fletch.

"Here's your tickets" Harry said handing them one each.

"Platform 9 and ¾ where's that?" asked Emma curiously as they approached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Okay Emma you first. Grab your trolley and run at the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Go" said Harry. Emma went through and Harry and Fletch followed. Once they were through Harry pulled them aside.

"Wow look at all these people. Are they all wizards and witches!" asked Fletcher amazed.

"Yes they are. Listen I want you to take care ok? Remember what I told you to say if anyone asks who you are" Harry said looking from Emma to Fletch.

"Yes Dad" they said in unison.

"Hi Emma and Fletcher. First trip to Hogwarts?" Harry didn't need to turn around to see who was behind him because he knew that was the unmistakeable voice of Fred Weasley.

"Hi" they said

"Hi Fred, Ron. Who you got with you?" asked Harry although he knew a few of them there.

"Well this is my wife Hermione-" Harry smiled at Hermione's Hello she hadn't changed a lot "- the twins Kara and Danny who are going to Hogwarts-" Ron gestured to a mini Hermione and Ron but with red hair "- this is Orla she's 9 and Hannah you've seen and this is Zac." Said Ron pointing to his youngest son.

Harry got introduced to Angelina, Fred's wife, George and Katie, Charlie and Georgina and Bill and Fleur. Harry wasn't surprised to see the amount of Weasley children. There had to be about 20. All he could think that the Weasley children that he knew were very busy over 11 years.

"Nice to meet you all. This is Emma and Fletcher. They start Hogwarts today. And I'm Harry Evans." He said smiling at the looks that the Weasley's were giving them.

"This is my mum" Said Ron all of a sudden. Harry was really happy to see Mrs Weasley.

"Harry! How are you?" said Mrs Weasley almost as if he hadn't gone. "And are these your charming children? I see they look like you. Where's their mother?" asked Mrs Weasley. At this point Harry started getting nervous. If he had met all the Weasley's Ginny may be here.

"I'm fine thanks Mrs Weasley. Um I left their mother due to… um… personal reasons." Said Harry quietly. Mrs Weasley just nodded.

"Okay everyone going to Hogwarts on the train now quick. Go go go!" said Mrs Weasley.

Harry hugged his twins.

"You take care now and don't get into trouble. Remember what I said!" Harry said as the train pulled away.

"Well I'm off got things to do. It was very nice meeting you all and I'm sure we'll see each other again." Said Harry brightly. With that he apparated with a _crack._

"Hey doesn't he remind you of Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Yeah that's what me and Fred thought, but that's impossible and he said anything's possible when we asked him." Said Ron to his mum

"Hmm yeah." Said Mrs Weasley.

On the train Emma and Fletcher got talking to Danny and Kara and instantly knew that they would be good friends, but what Danny and Kara didn't know was that they were more than friends they were cousins.

The train ride was enjoyable. They talked, laughed and ate. Halfway through they got a visit by someone.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. The mudblood's and blood-traitors offspring." Sneered a girl of their age.

"And who are you?" she asked Emma and Fletcher.

"None of your bloody business. Get Lost." Said Fletcher

"Well if you get bored of these… people… come and find me. My name is Nicola Malfoy." And with that she turned and went out.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Emma.

"Never Mind." Said Danny

"I suspect we should be reaching Hogwarts soon. We should get changed into our robes." Said Kara sounding uncannily like her mother.

They changed in silence and soon enough the train pulled into HogsmeadeStation.

_A/N2: well that was chapter 2. The next chapter will be at hogwarts... obviously and Harry and the twins get a surprise._

_Please Read and review. _

_Thanks_


	3. Surprises

_A/N: Hey again people so this is a shorter chapter than the other 2... i'll explain later..._

Surprises

"Firs'-years! Firs-years over here!" Hagrid called.

The first years all followed Hagrid into boats and soon enough they were approaching Hogwarts castle.

"Wow look at that!" Emma whispered.

"It's so cool!" Fletcher said.

They walked through some giant doors. Hagrid knocked three times on the castle door. A very stern looking woman entered.

"The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take it from here."

She led them into a small chamber off the side of the hall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin momentarily." She explained about the house points, the house cup, how to gain and lose house points, the sorting ceremony and the rules of Hogwarts.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the entire school." At this a few students gulped and started to look a little nervous. Professor McGonagall left the chamber and shortly returned.

"We're ready for you. Follow me."

They all followed her through the door and into the Great Hall. Loads of gasps emitted from the young students mouths as they looked at the surroundings. They approached the front of the Great Hall and in front of them stood a 3-legged stool upon which was a very old ripped hat. The hat did its usual song and received applause from the hall.

"When I call your name you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." Said Professor McGonagall.

"Douglas Poynter" He put on the hat. "SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat.

The following students put on the hat and were put in these houses: (_A/N: not in this order though!_)

Gryffindor

Danny Weasley  
Aaron Weasley  
Craig Weasley  
Harry Judd  
Kara Weasley  
Emily Weasley  
Daisy Brown  
Alison Smith

Ravenclaw

Jasmine Patel  
Tom Fletcher

(_A/N: can't be bothered to list a lot of names!)_

Hufflepuff

Ashley Goddard  
Danny Jones

Slytherin 

Nicola Malfoy  
Hanna Tointon  
Dougie Poynter  
Shakil Patel

Then Professor McGonagall called the last two names, which caused a bit of a stir. Obviously it was the Evans twins and they were sorted into Gryffindor.

After the students had made their way to their respective house tables, Professor McGonagall moved behind the staff table to a seat right in the middle.

"Welcome to the new students and welcome to the old." She paused and looked around. "Now you can enjoy the feast", and all of a sudden food appeared out of nowhere earning gasps from Fletcher and Emma. All the Weasley's ate and ate. No surprise there! They moved through dessert and then they were all pretty full.

Professor McGonagall stood again.

"I would like to introduce 3 new teachers this Year. Firstly Professor Hermione Weasley taking over Transfiguration." Everyone clapped as she stood up. There was an exchange between Danny and Kara because they didn't know that their mother would be teaching them. "Secondly Professor Evans the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Everyone applauded again and there were a lot of whispers between students, for they have noticed that their new Professor looks a lot like Harry Potter.

"Why didn't dad tell us?" Fletcher asked Emma who just shrugged her shoulders and continued applauding her dad.

"And thirdly," carried on Professor McGonagall "is Mr Ron Weasley who will be taking over from Madam Hooch as Quidditch Referee." Everyone clapped. Kara And Danny couldn't believe that both their parents would be at Hogwarts.

"This is so cool they'll be here with us so we won't miss them" said Kara happily.

"This is so shit, they're gonna be everywhere! We're never gonna be able to do anything. THIS IS NOT FAIR!" Said Danny.

_A/N2: Hey again. The reason this chapter is so short is coz I wanted to get the sorting and stuff out the way! Next chapter may be interesting as there is just one more new Professor!_

_Okay. Now I want to say thank you's to my reviewers!_

_ MegHarts  
Izzy G  
Stephanie miss  
Vt  
Joanna Potter  
Leaci  
__James's Girl Forever _

_Thanks again for reviewing! _

_Just to clear things up. These are the names and ages of each Weasley's kids. _

_Ginny + Harry (but they're not together!)_

_Emma, 11  
Fletcher, 11 _

_Ron + Hermione _

_Danny, 11 _

_Kara, 11 _

_Orla, 9 _

_Hannah, 6 _

_Zac, 3 _

_Fred + Angelina _

_Matt, 13 _

_Emily, 11 _

_Dougie, 5 _

_George + Katie _

_Tom, 12 _

_Joanna, 10 _

_Violet, 6 _

_Nick, 2 _

_Charlie + Georgina_

_Alicia, 14 _

_Aaron, 11 _

_Anthony, 6 _

_Bill + Fleur (Phlegm!) _

_Tracy, 15 _

_Scott, 13 _

_Craig, 11 _

_So that's all the Weasley children. Hmm… all I can say is the Weasley's certainly have been busy lol. Oh yeah and Percy has died because he jumped in front of a killing curse sent by a death eater towards Ginny. (he made up with his family)_

_Please read and review. I love reviews! _

_Next chapter probably coming Saturday or Sunday. _

_ Zohra _


	4. Identity

_A/N: Hello again people. I was really surprised after one day of posting the chapter I got so many reviews! It's so COOL! "Calms down". Okay I want to set a few things straight and say thanks to my lovely reviewers!_

_**DigiChar** – Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Pink-Charmed-One** – I got the idea from my sis to call one of the twins Emma, glad you like it_

_**CharizardRage** – Well everyone would like to see if Harry is unmasked… Actually I would like to see that too. Just to let you lot know… I have absolutely no idea where this is going! So I'm just as surprised as you guys._

_**Izzy G** – Ginny had given birth to the twins in a muggle hospital. She thought that she wouldn't be able to raise two children on top of her schoolwork and she felt that if Harry were not there to support her she wouldn't be able to cope. Every time she would look at them she would be reminded of Harry. Anyway, because Harry was following her under his invisibility cloak he was there to see her give birth. She thought she was alone but she wasn't really. Ginny came to a decision that she would abandon the children and that's what she did. Harsh I know, but Harry was there wasn't he? So a nurse came in and found Harry playing with his newborns and she asked him who he was. Harry said he was the father and he said that the mother didn't want the babies. The nurse granted Harry's request to look after the babies because after all they did have the same black hair and green eyes. The twins were born under the names of Emma and Fletcher Evans, so if records were looked up for any reasons there would not be any suspicion. Hope you got what you asked for. If you have any more questions I'm more than happy to reply! Thanks again_

_**Padfoot 4 Life** – Yes very ironic. I never thought of it as being a second-generation fic, but now I see it is. As for the Weasley's being busy I can tell you there are lots more to come. Hee hee. Good to know that you'll be reading! Thanks again_

_**Led-Zeppelin-Jr** – ahhh. If I tell you if Harry and Ginny ever get together it will spoil the story. Let's just see where my imagination takes me! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_**fille-chica143** – I never thought of doing a remake of the trio's years at Hogwarts. It's mainly focused on the twins and the Weasley's not so much the parents. I dunno! Anyway I will try to go into more detail and if you have any questions just ask! Thanks for reviewing and giving me tips!_

_**Dianazhao** – Thank you for reviewing!_

_**rhiannon-shaxington** – I know I can't wait either. It will hopefully be exciting! Thanks_

_**HAM005** – thanks for reviewing! You will have to wait and see! Evil laugh _

_**Taffy **– Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you love it. I would like to say I like your PenName! Its cool._

_**H-ice** – good to know… thanks for reviewing_

_**Hannah** – I will try and make longer chapters! Thanks again_

_**Joanna Potter** – thanks for reviewing again! I can't remember why I out the trio back in Hogwarts. Hmm. Gotta think that one out!_

_**Tayebah mccartney jones gavin **- lol Tibzy. u really should have read on. anywayz thanks for reviewing! I know it was a major compliment coz you actually read one chapter lol. nice name btw_

_**Sahar - **Thanks for thinking my fic was cool. I saw that you meant it when I was sneaking a look at zenab's IM's hee hee._

_**Note to everyone reading!** _

_I love you all for reading and even more for reviewing. I'm still working on the story line. If you have ANY questions please ask them and you are free to email me if ya like. I just wanna tell you that I'm completely insane. "No you're not" "Yes you are". Like I told you. "Sorry bout my evil twin" "Ha! You don't have a twin" "That's because she's Imaginary"_

_Please excuse me. Where was I? Oh yeah… I will try and update every day or two, maybe three. As anyone in the UK would know that its summer holidays so I have more free time! I've got a nice long nerve- racking wait until the 25th of august for my GCSE results and them I'm off to college so I have things to sort out… enough rambling back to the story!_

_Thanks again everyone and I've just taken up like a page and a quarter with all this… "remember the story you idiot" "oh yeah". Here goes chapter 4 of_ The Return as Harry Evans 

Identity

Emma awoke on Monday morning sweating and to find the dormitory quiet. She pulled back her hangings and looked at the clock on the opposite wall. It read 5.30. It was really early so Emma decided to go and visit her father. She got changed into her robes and went down the staircase, through the dimly lit common room and out the portrait hole.

She walked down to the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and into her Dad's Office. She knocked on a door within the office. There was no reply so she opened the door and walked over to where her father was sleeping. She observed her father. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his face was transfigured. He looked like her father but somehow didn't.

She decided that there was no point in waking him up this early in the morning so she went to explore the room. She looked around the room. There were four doors. One obviously was the way in. on the right of her father's bed was an en-suite bathroom. She thought it was very luxurious with a giant bath in the middle of the room.

The door to the left of the room was a walk in closet and she saw all her father's clothes and possessions. She spotted the trunk that her dad had taken out the pictures from. She sat down on the floor and opened the trunk. There were many pictures of Harry and Ginny hugging each other. She looked at the topmost one and smiled. She would love to meet her mother. Every girl needs a mother and they should have one. She rummaged through the trunk and found her dad's invisibility cloak. Underneath the invisibility cloak was a folded piece of parchment. She picked it up and looked around the room as if expecting to see someone there. She looked back at the parchment and opened it up. It was completely blank. She put everything back into the trunk and looked once more at her 16-year-old mother and her 17-year-old father. She got up and walked out the closet. She glanced at her father who was still deep in sleep.

Her eye's settled upon the last door in the room. When she turned the doorknob she found it was locked. She read something in one of her Charms books about a lock-opening spell. 'What was it again. Oh yeah!' thought Emma. She took out her wand and pointed it at the door. "Alohomora" muttered Emma. She heard a click. She turned the doorknob and found and empty room exactly like her father's. She wondered why there would be another room here. She went round and checked all the doors. The doors led to a bathroom a closet her dad's room and an office. She could swear there were only 3 doors in her dad's room when she visited him yesterday. She followed the way out to the Defence classroom. 'This is so weird' she thought. She went back to her father's room. He was still sleeping. Emma went back to the identical empty room and lay down on the bed. 'I'll just wait here till dad gets up' she thought.

She awoke not to long after that thought to brown eyes and red hair. She immediately sat up. "What time is it? Where am I? I'm late!" Emma said frantically.

"It's ok. It's only 6.30 you're not late and you're in my room." Said the woman.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I had a nightmare and so I came to visit my dad only he was asleep so I saw this room and I guess I fell asleep. Who are you?" said Emma rather quickly.

"Its alright doesn't matter. I'm just moving in. My name is Ginny Weasley. Well actually Professor Weasley." Laughed Ginny. Emma couldn't believe it. Her mother and father at Hogwarts! Her dad wasn't going to be pleased. She looked up at the face of her mother. She was still very pretty. Her long red hair gently flowing around her.

"So now we've got three professor Weasley's? This is going to be fun! So what you teaching?" Emma managed to say. Ginny just laughed.

"I'm teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts with another professor. Apparently Hogwarts needs two this year. I think it was Professor Evans I was working with. What's she like?" asked Ginny eagerly. Emma just could not believe it. Her mum and dad in the castle would be enough but teaching the same subject! Her dad wasn't going to be happy.

"Actually Professor Evans is a male. He's really nice, but I would say that. He's my dad." Said Emma happily to her mum.

"Really. So what's your name?" asked Ginny

"My name is Emma Evans. I have a twin brother Fletcher; we call him Fletch. We're first years, and our dad's name is Harry." Replied Emma.

At this point Ginny had a dazed look on her face. She looked back to Emma. She looked a lot like Harry. She had only realised when she said his name. She had the same black hair and the startling green eyes.

"Hmm really? So where's your dad now?" Ginny said not so focused on what she was saying.

Emma looked at her watch.

"It's 7.00. Dad should be getting up now. I'll go check Professor." Said Emma. That was so weird having to call her professor.

Emma walked through the door that joined her dad's room and her mum's room. She found her father getting changed. He was wearing his trousers for today and was deciding on a shirt.

"Hi dad! Or should I say Professor." Said Emma hugging her dad.

"Ems! What you doing here?" asked Harry.

"I had a nightmare and then I came down here and you were sleeping then I saw another door in your room that wasn't there yesterday, so I opened it and found an empty room exactly like yours and I kinda fell asleep there. Then I was woken by someone and they said that they were the new co-professor." Said Emma rather quickly. Harry wasn't paying that much attention. He was still looking for a shirt.

"Yes I was told that there would be two professor's this year. All I can say is that I'm glad because at least I won't have to do as much marking! Emma help me pick out a shirt! Green or black? I can't decide." Said Harry.

At that point someone laughed both Harry and Emma turned around. Harry smiled.

"I'll agree with you there on the marking Harry and I reckon you should wear the green shirt. Green always looks good on Harry's!" Said Ginny happily. 'Ooh he is really fit. It's going to be an interesting year.' She said taking in Harry's naked chest.

"Thank you very much Professor! I see you've met my daughter Emma." He said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Yes I have and she looks exactly like you, apart from the freckles." Said Ginny observing them both. Fletcher racing into the room interrupted them.

"Emma! There you are. I was looking for you. Dad breakfast is in half an hour and I'm starving," moaned Fletcher.

"I see you have quite and appetite. Just like me." Laughed Ginny. Harry joined in. Fletcher turned around to face the person who spoke.

"MU- OUCH! Emma what you do that for!" said Fletcher rubbing his upper arm because Emma had just pinched him.

"No need to fight you two!" said Harry sternly.

"We'll be back in a minute Professors!" said Emma dragging Fletcher out the room.

"You nearly should mum you idiot! Dad doesn't even know it was her!" said Emma.

She filled Fletch in on what had happened previously.

"BLOODY HELL! You're joking right?" asked Fletch but by the look he received from Emma she obviously wasn't. They went back into the room.

"I'll see you guys at breakfast then ok?" Ginny waved to the three of them and went to her room.

"Dad did you know who that was?" asked Fletcher half laughing.

"No why? Who is it?" he asked curiously looking from son to daughter.

"Professor Ginny Weasley AKA our mother!" said Emma quietly so Ginny couldn't hear.

"You didn't even recognise her!" said Fletch. Harry sat down on his bed.

"I knew there was something familiar about her! Come on guys it's been 11 years! You can't blame me!" said Harry.

"Yeah we know but dad look, you have your two best friends and ex-girlfriend teaching us at Hogwarts. It's all going to get out somehow!" said Emma

"I know I know. This is going to be hard. We'll tell them soon ok? I promise but for now just remember what I told you." Said Harry warily.

There was silence for a little while and then they heard a grumbling noise.

"Sorry. I'm hungry!" Grinned Fletch. Harry and Emma laughed.

"C'mon let's go to breakfast," said Harry still laughing.

All three of them made their was down to the Great Hall. There was no one there apart from a couple of students at their house tables and a few teachers.

Hermione was fussing over the twins and Ron who was hugging his sister greeted them.

This was going to be a long year thought Harry.

I I I

_A/N: So there you go the fourth chapter! I hope it satisfied people. I think I'll post the fifth on Monday. I'm going to chill tomorrow watching T.V and the gorgeous McFLY boys!_

_Thanks again to all reviewers and Please READ AND REVIEW!_

_P.S. I am going to be nice and give some credit to my sister for giving me her opinion on things. Thanks Zenab..._

_Love you all (maybe not zenab)  
Zohra..._


	5. Confessions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except blah blah blah…**_

_**A/N:** I would like to say thanks to all my reviewers! I love you guys! I got so many reviews this morning it put me in a good mood so here you go chapter 5! See where reviewing gets you?_

_**rhiannonshaxington – **Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Azabaza** – I'm posting the 5th chapter right now. Look it's here! I know I'm dying to know what happens as well! Thank you for reviewing._

_**HAM005** – McGonagall does know because Harry went and asked her at Hogwarts for the teaching job. He explained everything and asked her not to tell anyone. She had objections to this but however kept her word. Thanks for reviewing_

_**Hisforever** – Thanks for reviewing._

_**MegHarts** – Thanks. I love it too! I know well it has been 11 years and he hasn't got glasses and a scar anymore. Plus there's the fact that he's like 28!_

_**FictionRose** – Yes hopefully it will be interesting coz I love my reviewers! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**ZolituDe** – Hey that's a really good idea. I wish I had thought of it now. Oh well too late! Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Izzy G** – Hmm… you'll have to wait and see if Ginny finds out soon!_

_**Snitchley** – I know Harry Evans is totally obvious but as I said it has been 11 years and his features are slightly distorted._

_**Ookii Mamoru** – thanks for the tips… I will definitely try to develop on the characters thoughts and feelings._

_**EVA **– I'm glad you like it._

_**Beth5572** – So would I! Thanks_

_**Gluetastesbad –** I will try! Thanks again._

_**Chelsea **– Thanks. No Ginny, Ron and Hermione don't notice it yet but they will soon._

_**Charizard rage** – Thanks for reviewing_

_**Cassie **– Sorry its late. Thanks for thinking it rocks_

_**Stiffmeister** – oh I wondered who that was. Again I apologise. From now on I'll meet my deadlines. Thanks for reviewing though. Yes we did need to know about the McFLY boys coz I love them! Anywayz there's a bit more of Ginny in here. Next chapter will have more of the twins._

_**Jordan **– Here it is!_

- O – O – O – O – O -

_Thanks again people for reviewing and don't forget to send any questions and whatever in your reviews! SORRY IT'S LATE! Here's the fifth chapter of _The Return as Harry Evans

Confessions…

The Emma and Fletcher ran up to greet Kara and Danny. Harry walked slowly over to his two best friends and the mother of his children.

'Ok just act calm it will be ok.' Thought Harry

"Hiya Harry. How are you this morning?" asked Ron smiling.

"I'm fine thanks Ron. How are you're little one Hermione?" replied Harry now looking at Hermione.

"Oh they're fine. They're with their grandmother so they're in good hands." Smiled Hermione.

"Good good. So Ginny what year have we got first?" asked Harry now looking at Ginny.

"We have the 3rd years first. This is going to be fun." She said grinning.

"Yeah it will be. So shall we go eat?" asked Harry.

"Yeah I'm starving!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah so what's new?" muttered Ginny so only Harry could hear. Harry laughed. So Ron was exactly as he remembered. No surprise there. The four professors made their way to the staff table to eat.

"So Harry where's Fletcher's and Emma's mum?" asked Ginny curiously while playing with her eggs.

'Oh no! Why'd she have to bring up that question? It's YOU!' Thought Harry.

"Um… I left her." Said Harry uncomfortably.

"Where you ever married?" asked Ginny now looking at Harry.

"No I've never been married. So have you been married?" asked Harry, secretly knowing she hadn't.

"No I haven't, but I have been in love." Said Ginny quietly. A tear escaped from her eyes.

"Hmm… d'you reckon we should go upstairs now?" said Harry glancing at the full hall. He was feeling very strange. Could it be possible that she had never stopped loving him? Well he would soon find out, as he was getting ready to tell her the truth. Harry followed Ginny up to the defence room.

"This is going to be so weird. My – I mean our first lesson teaching." Said Harry looking at Ginny. He had never stopped loving her and to think she was just next to him!

"Yeah I know what you mean. Its gonna be so cool. I can't wait!" She said sitting on the desk. The students started coming in along with Matt (Fred and Angelina's kid) and Scott (Bill and Fleur's kid.) After everyone had settled down Harry took a deep breath and went to the front of the class and stood next to a box.

"Good morning class. I am Professor Evans and this is Professor Weasley." Said Harry gesturing to Ginny who was waving at the class from her position on the desk.

"Right today we will be learning about Boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?" asked Harry looking around the room. A girl in a Ravenclaw uniform with black bushy hair put her hand up.

"Yes miss…?" He said pointing at the girl.

"Lounis. It's Amira Lounis professor. A Boggart is a shape-shifter. It takes the shape of whatever it thinks will scare us the most." Said Amira smiling.

"Very good Miss Lounis. 20 points to Ravenclaw," said Harry and he looked around the class again.

"Okay the thing that really finishes off a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is to force it into something that you think is amusing." Harry Paused. "Professor Weasley will now take over and show you the charm." Said Harry walking to the desk and Ginny stood in front of the class.

"Kay. There's a really simple charm that repels a Boggart. So lets practise it first without wands. Repeat after me… _riddikulus_!"

"Riddikulus!" said the class in unison.

"Very good. Now when I call your name I want you to say _riddikulus _just like you did now and think of your worst fear and make it funny!" said Ginny to the class.

"Okay Adam you first. Do as I said." Said Ginny while opening the box. After half an hour of _cracks, riddikulus_ and laughter Harry ended the lesson.

"Well that's all we have time for today and seeing as you have all done so well there will be no homework today." Said Harry receiving a lot of cheers. The students all poured out the room.

"Well we're free for the rest of the day. What do you want to do?" asked Ginny putting all the tables back.

"I dunno. Lets go to the staff room." Suggested Harry. Honestly, he could think of a million other things he would rather be doing with Ginny but tried to keep those thoughts out of his mind. Harry and Ginny walked to the staff room together. They met Ron and Hermione there.

"Wazzup brother?" asked Ginny. Ron and Hermione sat down with Harry and Ginny.

"Nothing much sis. How was your first lesson?" asked Ron.

"It was a lot of fun. We did Boggarts today so there were a lot of funny things." Said Ginny laughing.

"So what we going to do now?" asked Ron

"Well we can always go over each others lesson plans!" said Hermione eagerly.

"NO!" said Ron, Ginny and Harry. They then all laughed.

"So Harry we didn't know anyone by the name of Evans at Hogwarts so what school did you go to?" asked Hermione curiously. Ron and Ginny now turned to look at Harry.

'Oh no! What am I going to say? That I went to Hogwarts. Okay better answer quick they're looking at me funny' thought Harry feeling slightly nervous about what he was about to do.

"Um… can you excuse me for a second?" asked Harry and he got up and fled from the staff room.

"What do you think that was about?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know but I'm going to follow him." Said Hermione. She got up and followed Harry to his room. She went through the classroom and through the office and found Harry sitting on his bed with his head in his hands.

"Harry why did you take off like that? Asked Hermione standing by the now closed door.

"Just." Replied Harry simply. Harry was battling about telling Hermione.

'I have to tell her' thought Harry.

"Listen Hermione there's something I have to tell you." Harry said as he looked up at her. She was slightly shocked by Harry saying this.

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Never mind…" Harry paused. How was he supposed to tell Hermione that he's not Harry Evans he was her best friend Harry Potter! Then it came to him.

"So…" He said looking expectantly at her. "You and Ron finally got together?" Harry said suddenly. Hermione looked surprised at the comment.

"Yeah we did. I mean of course we did. We're together now aren't we." Said Hermione looking confused.

"So that means I missed all the weddings?" said Harry. Looking at Hermione to see if she had cottoned on yet. He looked at her face. Nope she was still confused.

"Hey Hermione I was thinking about the time you punched Malfoy! That was wicked!" said Harry happily watching Hermione's expression change from confused to scared.

'I hope she's got it now! Only Ron and me knew that.' Thought Harry. Hermione got out her wand and pointed it at Harry.

"Who are you?" she asked quite scared.

"Hermione its Harry." Said Harry quietly.

"No Harry's dead and Ron and Harry are the only people who said my punch was wicked because they were there. Now who are you?" shouted Hermione.

"Hermione you know how to get rid of glamour spells so get rid of mine and see who I Am." Said Harry. Hermione muttered something and flicked her wand. Harry summoned his glasses and put them on. He looked back at her. His scar and nose were back to normal. He looked no different to how he was 11 years ago except he was taller and built.

"How do I know it's you Harry? We saw you die!" said Hermione Shocked. She could not believe this was her best friend, no matter how much he looked like him.

"Hermione look its me Harry if you don't believe me I can tell you loads of things like… Ron was jealous in our fourth year because you went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum… or that you trapped the animagus Rita Skeeter in a jar in the hospital wing after I had got away from Voldemort… or that you had a time-turner in our third year and we used it to save Buckbeak and Sirius. Now do you believe me?" Said Harry frustrated. Hermione lowered her wand and hugged Harry.

"Why didn't you ever tell us? We all thought you were gone. Ginny was a mess she…" Hermione stopped. Harry realised she was crying.

"Sit here. I'll tell you from the beginning…" Said Harry. He told her about the coffin. Knowing Ginny was pregnant with his baby. How he took the twins and raised them and how he was in this situation.

"So now in fact Ginny doesn't know where her babies are and they are right under her nose? Harry you have to tell her… and Ron!" said Hermione.

"I still can't believe you're back!"

"It feels so good to tell someone Hermione. But don't tell Ginny or Ron… I need time to think this out. It was a real surprise seeing you three at Hogwarts…" Someone knocking on the door cut off Harry… They had heard everything…

O – O – O – O – O –

_So there's chapter 5… cliffhanger yes? Anyway don't know when the sixth chapter will be out. Please read and review. I'm aiming for 70 reviews. When I get them I'll post the next chapter! I might be nicer and post before though!_

_Hope you enjoyed…_

_Zohra…_

_**Author's Apology** - Sorry everyone that this chapter was late. I know I said Monday but I was busy. Sorry again people… I hope you continue to enjoy reading my story though_

_Thanks to Taffy for being my little helper!_


	6. Dropping Hints

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I would mention all of you but there's too many! Anyway I was aiming for about 70 reviews and I have about 95 or something now. That was certainly a surprise… enough of me blabbing here's Chapter 6 of _The Return as Harry Evans

Dropping Hints

Harry just stood there while Hermione ran over to her children.

"Listen Kara, Danny. You must not tell anyone what you just heard." Said Hermione anxiously to her children.

"So it's true then. You're Harry Potter!" said Danny.

"So that means that Emma and Fletch are our cousins!" said Kara happily.

Harry sat down and put his head in his hands. Was this really a good idea telling someone about who he really was? Soon enough it will get out that Harry Potter is alive. Harry knew it was his fault for leaving it so long.

"Yes. And like I said you mustn't tell anyone got it?" said Harry looking at the two.

Hermione told Kara and Danny to go. She shut the door and did a silencing spell.

"Harry I still can't believe I've got you back, but seriously you really have to tell Ron and Ginny soon." Said Hermione.

"Yeah I know Hermione but at the moment I want to think how. Honestly I don't know which one would be worse!" said Harry giving a small chuckle. He looked up at his friend and suddenly was glad that he had told her. Maybe he would tell Ron… or maybe not.

"Anyway Harry I'm going to see if I can find Ron. I'll come to see you soon." With that she hugged Harry undid the silencing charm and left Harry to himself.

He decided there was nothing to do here so he put on his glamour spells and put his glasses away. He walked down to the Great Hall and was met by Kara, Danny, Emma and Fletcher. He wondered what they were talking about.

"Dad is it true that they know now?" asked Emma disbelievingly.

"Yes it is and I thought I said to keep this matter quiet. Please don't talk about it and if you do make sure you're not overheard." Said Harry sternly.

He walked up to the staff table and took his seat next to Ginny.

"I don't know what's up with him," said Emma in the boys' empty dormitory.

"Maybe he just can't deal with telling your mum," suggested Kara.

"You know what I think it's about time we got those two back together again. I mean they are living right next to each other and frankly I really would like all the Weasley's know I'm related to them." Said Fletcher thoughtfully.

20 minutes later…

"… So everyone clear on the plan. We'll commence operation G2G as soon as possible." Said Danny. Everyone was happy about the idea of the plan. It was sure to work.

The week flew by and Ginny didn't suspect a thing about Harry, which Harry was very glad about. He was still unaware to both sets of twins plot.

Emma and Kara were sitting in Ginny's room. Harry was talking to Hermione in Hermione and Ron's room while Ron supervised Ravenclaw Quidditch practice. Danny and Fletcher were looking at the trophies.

"So Ginny have you ever been in love?" asked Emma innocently.

"Hmm… Yes I have. Why do you ask? Have you seen a nice young boy?" asked Ginny smiling.

"Er NO! I was just asking a question." Said Emma.

"So Aunt Ginny who were you in _lurrrve _with? C'mon give us details!" said Kara giggling. The other two were laughing as well.

"Someone very close to your mum and dad Kara. He was a great person." Said Ginny sadly.

Kara and Emma looked at each other. They didn't want to upset Ginny but they wanted her to remember.

"So do you still love him?" asked Emma curiously. Ginny looked at her enquiringly.

"Yes. Yes I do. I'd give anything for him to be with me right now." Said Ginny, tears flowing freely down her slightly flushed cheeks.

"So who was it? Who were you in love with Ginny?" asked Emma already knowing the answer.

"Harry Potter." She said simply and she left the room. Emma and Kara looked guilty.

"Wow that really was hard to do." Said Kara looking down.

"Yeah but she still loves my dad and I can't wait for him to get back together with her." Said Emma.

Ginny was so overwhelmed by her feelings. It had been 11 years or so since she last saw Harry and she kept these feelings at bay. The conversation with the two new students had triggered all her emotions for Harry to come flooding back. She didn't see where she was going and she ended up bumping into someone. She looked up and he was standing there with those same warm eyes.

"Hey come on let's get you to your room" said Harry warmly. He hated to see her like this. He led her back to her room. All the while she was wrapped in his arms. He was slightly nervous about her being back in his arms again. Truthfully it was the best feeling right now.

They arrived in Ginny's room and he sat with her on her bed. He just held her close and comfortably gently rubbing her back while she cried into his chest.

"Hey you all right now?" he said looking down at Ginny smiling.

"Hmm…" She sobbed into his chest. She was feeling far from ok. Something. Something was familiar. She looked up into his eyes, and remembered looking into the same eyes but of a younger different person. She gave him a watery smile and he returned the gesture. She was suddenly aware of how close his face was to hers. He reached up and brushed away her tears with his fingertip.

The next feeling he experienced was just the same as he remembered. It was utter bliss he loved the feeling of his lips upon hers, it had been too long since he had done this with her. She was the one. He had to tell her.

Ginny pulled away. That was amazing. It was just how she remembered it was. But it can't be him…

"I have to go." Was all she said. She went to the door and tried to open it and found she couldn't. She tried the _Alohomora _spell but nothing happened. What she didn't know was that Fletcher and Danny had blocked the door so they couldn't get out.

"It's Locked." She said looking back at Harry. He was still sitting in the same place but now his eyes were fixed on the floor. He was battling with whether he was going to tell her. He knew he would have to tell her soon enough. It was only a week since they had started teaching at Hogwarts and to tell you the truth he really wanted her back. His mind was made up…

"It doesn't matter. Ginny I…" he trailed off.

Ginny was looking expectantly at Harry.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him strangely.

"I'm…har…"

- O – O – O – O – O –

A/N: So that's chapter number 6. Hope you liked it. I know another cliffy. But I had to do it. I'm hugely sorry it's late but I had writer's block. The next 2 chapters are already planned out so I know what's going to happen! )

_I'm also sorry this chapter is really short but I think there's everything you need to know there!_

_Please Review!_

_Thanks again to all my other reviewers!_

- O – O – O – O – O –

_**MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL** - It's ok. I know I'm excited to!_

_**Lady Anabel Wood** - Nah it doesn't suck. Thanks for reviewing and I know Harry has to but it's going to come out soon enough!_

_**cassie **- thanks. I do try!_

_**Chelsea** - Everyone thinks it Ron. Hmmm. thanks for reviewing again._

_**PrincessH** - Thanks for thinking this story is original._

_**Joanna Potter** - you'll have to wait and see!_

_**RogueSquirrel** - Thanks I quite like it too!_

_**OTHfan4life8694 **- Yes it was best that at least someone knew!_

_**stiffmeister** - You really love teasing me don't you? Anyway I've posted the 6th chapter finally... so I'm sure you've read it by now!_

_**Tears of pearl** - thanks for the tip I changed it now!_

_**Mrs Poynter Bourne Hanson** - Hey zenab. Had to include you in here seeing as you wrote a review! You've helped a lot though! Thanks zenab!_

_**Remus-Lupin-Luver** - It had to happen sooner or later!_

_**MegHarts** - I know as so does everyone else!_

_**sakura1221** - I know and here's another one!_

_**bevjess** - I know... hee hee_

_**Pink gecko** - here's you're chapter!_

_**Sarah** - everyone guesses Ron!_

_**DigiChar **- I hope this cheers you up!_

_**Snuffles95141** - he will!_

_**Stiffmeister** - Hey how'd you get in here again!_

_**Led-Zeppelin-Jr** - Sorry I put in another one!_

_**HAM005** - I know everyone hates em!_

_**queen-of-nothing** - Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Taffy-Isabelle-TaffCunns** - It's okay!_

_**rhiannon-shaxington** - Sorry!_

_**Ookii Mamoru** - I never thought of it like that. But I've already got out of my mess! u'll have to wait and see!_

_**fille-chica143** - Okay I get it!_

_**Anonymous** - thanks_

_**iheatyoo **- sorry I made you wait!_

_**ansacaro** - Yes thanks for the inspiration! (See title)_

_**Sarahamanda** - I will._

_**Pure Blood Comodo** - I know its mean but there ya go!_

_**Azabaza **- I know it's amazing I can't believe it_

_**Izzy G** - Maybe! And I've put ur story on here too!_

_**Cherokeegirl47** - Wow! This story must be really good. Thanks for reviewing!_

_**Jordan** - Hee hee_

_**mistermistermistermister** - thanks_

_**hurryitupknow** - Oi! anyway I was gonna post it today anyway_

_**cecile9155** - thanks!_

PLEASE REVIEW!

Read My mates Fanfiction –

Broken and Shattered in the Heart and Soul by Izzy G

REVIEW!


	7. Thoughts

**A/N: **_Hey people. Sorry this chapter took so long. Anyway its here now..._

Chapter 7 of The Return as Harry Evans.

Thoughts.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't get that," said Ginny. She was really surprised that Harry wanted to tell her something seeing as she hardly knew him yet something was vaguely familiar about him. She looked at him enquiringly.

'How am I going to tell her? I just can't do this. I can't!' thought Harry.

"I'm sorry… I can't do this." Harry got up walked to the door and muttered _'Bombarda' _and the door was blasted open. A few bits of furniture skidded along the floor such as a desk and chair.

He just left her there standing looking every bit confused. Why did he just do that? She thought. It was very weird considering she had only known the man a week. She then realised that they had kissed! She had kissed someone who she hardly knew. This was going to be a tough year.

Harry went in search of Hermione who was in her room. He walked in and saw Hermione with her nose in a book. He smiled at her and took off his glamour charms.

"Hey Harry what's up?" she asked putting her book down, noting Harry's sudden change in mood.

"I've just bumped into Ginny." He said putting his head in his hands.

"Oh so did you tell her?" asked Hermione carefully. Harry raised his head.

"I was so close to telling her but I just couldn't do it." He said looking sad.

"Oh Harry! You have to tell her soon." Said Hermione.

"There's something else… we kissed." Said Harry looking at Hermione.

"You did?" said Hermione surprised.

"Yes we did and it was the best feeling I've had in a long time." He said smiling at the thought of the kiss. He then realised Hermione was smiling at him.

"What?" he asked simply.

"It's just that I've missed you so much and it's great to see you smiling again Harry." She said.

"You too Hermy." He teased and hugged her. At that moment someone burst into the room.

"Oi! Evans what you doing with my wife?" Shouted Ron to Harry's back.

"Harry you have to tell him. NOW!" said Hermione pulling away from him. Harry slowly turned around and then watched Ron's expression change from angry and red to surprised and pale.

"H…Harry?" asked Ron peering at Harry and then looking at Hermione.

"Yeah it's me Ron. Hi how you doing?" he asked smiling slightly.

"But… but how are you here. I swear you were supposed to be dead!" said Ron disbelievingly while Hermione rolled her eyes and Harry chuckled.

"I see you haven't changed at all Ron. Never subtle were you?" he asked smirking.

"Harry mate is that seriously you? …Hang on! The twins Emma and Fletcher who's are they?" he asked not sure what the answer was going to be.

"They're mine and Ginny's." He said looking down.

"I take it you haven't told her you're bloody Harry Potter have you?" he said pointedly.

"I nearly did today. It's great you know now. I've really missed you guys. I missed you're wedding as well." He said looking at them both.

"It doesn't matter Harry. We've got you back and we're glad." Said Hermione rubbing Harry's back.

Harry told Ron everything he had told Hermione and awaited his comment.

"Harry I'm glad to have you back mate but…" he cut off as he punched Harry in the face and pinned him against the wall.

"RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Hermione. He released Harry.

"Sorry Harry had to do it. All this time you were alive and Ginny was suffering without you. She was forced to abandon your babies because she had thought she'd never be able to cope with them without you. All I can say is the quicker you tell her the less pain you will get… and that is probably going to be ten times worse than what the others are going to do to you." Said Ron looking at Harry as he visibly gulped.

The Weasley's! They're reactions are going to be bad and Ginny is going to kill him. Suddenly he was very scared and paled.

"Sorry about that again Harry. Looks like a bruise now. Not going to be a patch on what Ginny does to you!" said Ron laughing and backing away.

"Hmm I know. What am I going to do? I don't know how to tell her!" said Harry with a very worried expression on his face.

"C'mon mate you gotta tell her soon enough. She probably already suspects it already." Said Ron.

"Hmm…" said Harry. Harry was really nervous. What was he going to do about this?

"Listen you guys I'll be back soon. I need to think this through." Said Harry. He left the room.

"You think I scared him too much?" Ron said to his wife.

"Yes I think you did. It's so good that we have Harry back. He may have gone for a long time but at least we have another chance to be with him." Said Hermione.

"The twins seem to be getting along with Harry's kids." Said Ron as a change of subject.

"Yes probably because they're family as well." Hermione replied.

Back in Harry's room, he was pacing the length of the room deep in thought. 'Get a grip Potter she's not going to want you back! Look what you've done you've abandoned her for so long you're probably erased from her memory… WHY did I have to take this job? I should've…' He couldn't be bothered anymore. He'll think of something.

A week turned into a month and Halloween was approaching. So far the month had been uneventful except for Gryffindor beating Ravenclaw at the Quidditch match last week. Harry was spending a lot of his time with Hermione and Ron, catching up on what he had missed. The only time Ginny and Harry talked was during class or doing things for their classes. They had an occasional chat but the kiss or what Harry was going to tell her hadn't come up.

Harry returned to his office after a long day. He was thankful it was a Friday. He was very tired and he thought about going to sleep now. He was about to collapse onto hid bed when someone coughed from behind alerting him to their presence. He turned around and there she was standing in his doorway. She came closer and looked up at him. They stood in a comfortable silence. Neither knowing not what to say.

"I don't know what you were trying to tell me that week but, could you just explain to me what is going on? I've been thinking a lot about that night and you've been acting very strange. Can you just tell me." Said Ginny calmly.

'Oh no. This is just exactly what I feared. Ok… now what do I tell her. Ok she's looking at me weird now. She's so beautiful…'

"Harry?" she said.

"Er… I don't know how to put this but-" Harry was cut off by the door slamming open and a very out of breath Fletcher was in the door way.

"Dad… Em… ma… hurt… now." Said Fletcher trying to get his breath. Both Harry and Ginny were looking at Fletcher trying to make out what he said.

"Fletch, can you say that again?" asked Harry slightly worried. Fletcher bent over and caught his breath.

"Dad! Emma's hurt they've taken her down to the hospital wing. She's lost a lot of blood." Fletcher said quickly looking really scared.

Harry ran down to the hospital wing fearing the worst. He arrived with Ginny at his side followed by Fletcher.

He saw his baby girl lying still and unconscious on a bed, blood over her robes. Ginny gasped and Harry automatically put his arms round her. They stayed in an embrace while Harry tried holding back his tears.

_**A/N**: I just want to say Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. THANKS! I'm not going to mention you guys by name here right now coz there was loads of people (Yay!) and it would probably be longer than the chapter itself. _

_Just a few thanks though._

_Thanks to Zenab who helped me with bits._

_Thanks to Izzy who persuaded me to update…_

_Thanks to Stiffmeister who threatened me almost everyday to update the story. You make me laugh (in a good way, lol) Thanks again._

_Thanks to Sahar and Tayebah._

_Thanks to every single person who has reviewed my story I really appreciate it._

PLEASE MAKE MY DAY AND REVIEW! Who knows maybe I'll post the next chapter quickly! Ha ha I'm so Evil. (EVIL!)

_Read _Broken and Shattered in the Heart and Soul by IzzyG (Its Really good!)

- Zohra.


	8. Reunion

_A/N: Hello again! Sorry this chapter was late but I've been busy and I've been on holiday! This is the long awaited chapter (that sentence is a hint!)_

III

Chapter 8 of The Return as Harry Evans

Reunion.

Emma Evans lay unconscious in the Hospital Wing. She was unaware of her visitors, which included her brother, Fletcher and her mum and dad. Her family was here with her.

Harry looked at the form of his precious baby girl. Who would do something like this to an innocent 11 year old?

Madam Pomfrey bustled in.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked worried. He held his breath. Madam Pomfrey gave him a sympathetic glance.

"Miss Evans has been hit with a cutting curse and by the looks of her head she has hit her head on something. She has lost a lot of blood but she'll be healed in a few days." Said Madam Pomfrey. Harry exhaled. She was going to be fine. He was suddenly aware of the creature in his arms. Ginny felt so comfortable in his arms. Fletcher glanced at his parents and couldn't help but smile.

Ginny turned to look up at Harry who was smiling with relief at his daughter.

"She'll be okay Harry, I can feel it." Said Ginny half smiling.

"I know she will Ginny, I know she will." Said Harry running his hand up and down her right arm. There was a comfortable silence.

"I was just so scared that I had lost her. I couldn't bare it. I've lost so many people close to me in the past. I couldn't bare one more…" Harry trailed off. He looked around the room and noticed Fletcher sitting in the chair beside Emma's bed. They may fight a lot but he still loved his sister.

"Hey Fletch you ok?" asked Harry. Fletcher looked up.

"Yes dad. I'm fine now." Replied Fletcher looking at his mother and father.

"I'm going to go tell Kara and Danny and their parents." And with that he left the hospital wing.

Harry's mind was reeling. His daughter and son were safe. He had Ginny in his arms. What could go wrong?

"Harry you alright now?" asked Ginny moving them both to where Fletcher had been sitting.

"Yes I am now." Replied Harry. She rested her head on his shoulder as they watched their daughters' unconscious form. They fell asleep.

Harry woke up to find Ginny's head on his chest. The sun had just come up. He checked his watch. 6 AM. He looked at his daughter. He could see her chest rising and falling. She was sleeping. He smiled and rubbed his eyes. Everything was all right.

Ginny stirred and her eyelids fluttered open. She looked around and remembered where she was. She felt very comfortable. Brown met green.

"You ok?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Will you be ok on your own? I want to go freshen up." Said Ginny yawning.

"Sure." Said Harry smiling at her. She still was lovelier in the morning.

Harry sat on the edge of Emma's bed stroking her hand. He wished she would wake up so he could hold her close to him.

Ginny entered the hospital wing in fresh clothes. She smiled at the scene in front of her.

"Harry you should go shower and change. I'll look after Emma." She said. Harry thought about it. Ginny was her mother. He didn't see why not. He'll be quick just in case she woke up.

"Yeah ok."

Harry showered and changed. He re-entered the hospital wing to find Ginny in the same position he was previously. He could just tell Ginny cared for his kids even though she didn't know they were her's. Yet.

"Anything new?" Harry asked hopefully. Ginny looked up at him.

"She's moved a bit but apart from that, no," said Ginny looking glum.

"My children mean the world to me. I'm just glad they're safe." Harry said looking at Emma lovingly.

"I don't know why but when Fletch said Emma was hurt I was really scared. It's weird. It was this really strange feeling… Maybe its nothing…" Said Ginny thoughtfully. Harry's mind screamed.

'That's because you're her mother.' Right on cue Emma stirred.

"Daddy? … Mum?" Asked Emma as she slowly aroused. Her eyes opened slowly. She put her hand in front of her eyes to shield them from the light. Harry and Ginny looked at Emma. Emma fell back asleep.

"Mum…" muttered Ginny. She looked at Harry who was looking at his daughter.

"Yeah… she wants her mum…" Harry trailed off still looking at Emma.

"But I thought you…" started Ginny. She figured this would be a bad time to mention their mum. There was a pause.

"I know… She loves her mother very much. So does Fletch and so do I. I still do." Harry said still looking at Emma.

"Have they met her?" asked Ginny quietly.

"Yes they have. Only recently though." Harry replied. Emma emitted a small noise, which brought Harry and Ginny's attention to her face.

"Dad… please tell mum…" Emma said quietly. She winced. She was in a lot of pain. She slowly regained peace. Harry thought about what she said. Ginny gave Harry a puzzled look.

"Ok…" replied Harry to no one in particular. He took Ginny's hand and led her to a bed a little away from the one Emma was on. He motioned for her to sit down. They both sat there staring intently at each other. He thought of the best way to put this. He looked elsewhere. He glanced at Ginny she was looking a little scared. He took a deep breath.

"Ginny… I have some things to tell you." Harry met up with her eyes. She nodded.

"I haven't exactly been truthful with people and mostly you. It hurts me so much to think about all the pain I have caused you… I guess I knew it would have to come out eventually." Ginny looked slightly confused, she however motioned him to continue.

"I'm going to show you something but before I do you have to promise to listen to what I have to say afterwards to matter what. Okay?" He asked fearfully

' _Here we go. After 11 years you get to tell her. Have fun… I'm a dead man.'_

Ginny nodded, her face impassive.

Harry took his glasses out of his pockets and placed them on the bed. He slowly drew out his wand and pointed it at himself and muttered a spell. Ginny gasped and her eyes grew fearful as she watched Harry put his glasses on. This is the man she had loved and still loved. He was back.

"Ginny I'm sorry." Was all he could say at that point.

"Why? Why did you wait all this time to tell me the fact that you were not dead?" asked Ginny who now had silent tears falling down her cheeks.

"I just couldn't. I was scared… Listen." Said Harry crumbling at the sight of Ginny hurting.

"YOU WANT ME TO LISTEN! EVERYONE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" she paused her tears clearing up and anger and hurt flooding through her veins.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I SUFFERED… I HAD TO GIVE BIRTH TO YOU'RE BABIES WHILE YOU WERE GONE. Do you know how hard it is for a sixteen year old to cope with the responsibility of looking after two babies after she had just lost the man she loves? You weren't there when I gave birth." She broke out into a fresh wave of tears. Harry tried to put his arms round her in an attempt to comfort her but she pushed him away. She put her head in her hands and leaned over.

"I was." Was all Harry said. Ginny looked up.

"W-What?"

"I woke up on the day of my funeral and got out of my coffin. I followed you around nearly everywhere under my dad's invisibility cloak. I knew that you didn't tell anyone that you were pregnant with our babies. I however was at the birth of our babies. I saw you leave them." Harry looked at Ginny. She looked scared and apparently speechless.

"I understand why you left them there. But at the moment they're safe." He looked to where Emma was sleeping. Ginny followed his gaze. A look of realisation crossed her features.

"You mean that they are the twins? Our children?" she looked disbelievingly at Harry.

"Yes they are ours. I love them and I love you." Harry said looking at her. They both moved closer. Their lips met.

They loved each other so much. They had children who were both safe. After years of suffering for both, things couldn't be better.

Ginny pulled away.

"I love you too." She grinned at him. He smiled back.

"I've missed you so much Gin. You have no idea how hard it was raising Emma and Fletcher, but I got through it by thinking about you." He said.

"I've missed you too. But that doesn't mean you're going to get forgiven that easily." She added with a sly grin.

He captured her lips with his own. He loved the feeling of her soft lips upon hers. They had been apart too long. He could get used to this again. He deepened the kiss both showing signs of longing and passion into it- someone coughed.

Hermione and Ron stood in the doorway with their arms around each other. They both had smiles on their faces. Ginny and Harry turned to face them.

"I'm guessing they know." Said Ginny smiling. The three nodded. Harry couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm so glad you're back together!" said Hermione coming over to hug them both.

Just at that moment Fletcher walked in the hospital wing. He smiled at his dad and then looked at his mum. He walked over to her and hugged her. Ginny cried.

"I love you Fletch." She cried.

"I love you too… mum." He said. They smiled at each other.

"I love you too mum and dad." Came a voice from behind them. Emma was sitting up propped against her pillows observing the scene. Ginny hugged both her children.

Everything was perfect he had a family.

III

_A/N 2: So what did you think? She finally found out. Don't worry there's still quite a bit to go. I'm thinking of making it about 15-20 chapters. I'm starting a new story soon so look out for it. _

_If you have any cool ideas to put in the story I'll see what I can do. _

_And Finally Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You guys are the best._

_Please Review! 190 will get you the next chapter. (Yes I know I am evil.)_

_Zohra…_


	9. Settling In

_A/N: Sorry I've been away so long. I was on holiday then I started College and things have been pretty hectic and I have exams coming up!  
I hope you enjoy the chapter 9 of _The Return as Harry Evans...

EDITED: **I originally wrote a short chapter but I decided to extend it so if you've already read the first version… ignore it read this one… its way better than the first draft. **

Settling in

Emma got her well-needed rest and healed perfectly. Luckily she had madam Pomfrey to heal her. Emma was very happy that she finally had both her parents.

Professor Evans and Weasley were known to have the most fun lessons. Ginny still couldn't believe her Harry was back. She was still getting used to the idea of him being around again. She also was ecstatic that her babies- the ones she had to give up and felt guilty about- were here, with her. She didn't know that by coming back to Hogwarts would change her life this much. She didn't know that there were a lot of surprises to come.

Harry, Emma and Fletcher had spent the past couple of days with Ginny as a family. All of them were glad that they were together. Harry and Ginny had been telling their children stories of when they were younger. They talked a lot about Hogwarts and the Weasley's.

As for Ron and Hermione, they were spending time at the Burrow with the rest of the family. They thought it would be good to give them a bit of space. Kara and Danny Weasley where also at the burrow in their twin Uncle's room doing god knows what.

At this present moment you could find Emma and Fletch in the Quidditch stands racing eachother.

Their parents however would be found in Ginny's room on her bed catching up for much-needed alone time.

"Gin…" muttered Harry.

"Hmm" she replied

"I love you" he said. Ginny looked up and she smiled. She leaned forward and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. She pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too."

Harry sat up and pulled Ginny up with him.

"Ginny I'm going to have to tell everyone. They need to know now anyway because so many people know I'm alive… The _Prophet _is gonna have a field day with this." He gave a chuckle.

"Yeah I know I can see it now "The boy-who-lived, The Chosen One, The boy-who-conquered the boy-who-died is alive!" that's going to go down well… but I agree you have to tell everyone, starting with my family." Said Ginny.

"This is going to be hard though isn't it?" he asked

"Yeah it will… but I'm here for you." She kissed him and he wrapped his arms around her. Harry pulled away.

"I know. So when do I tell your family? Aren't they all together today?" Harry asked.

"Yeah but we'll tell them later. We've got a family dinner at 6… but right now…"

Her lips came crashing onto his. She lay on top of him while she kissed him tenderly and her hands ran through his hair. His hands fell to her waist, he put his hand up the back of her shirt-

"EEWWWWW! I'm scarred for life! Emma look at this!" cried Fletcher. Emma came in the room and smiled. She always liked romance; this was so romantic in her eyes.

"I think its sweet. They're finally together. And can you remember dad ever going out with any other lady?" asked Emma.

"But our parents are making out in front of us! That's sick! OI! You two cut it out." Shouted Fletcher

Harry and Ginny up till this point hadn't noticed them come in. They sat up and faced their kids. Harry wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"Hey kids. How are you?" asked Ginny smiling. Looking at her two kids.

"We're fine. I don't need to ask how you are though do I? Mum." Said Emma smiling. Fletcher just looked at the scene disbelievingly.

"Hey what you guys doing today?" asked Harry.

"Nothing much. How bout you?" asked Emma.

"Well there is a big dinner at the Burrow at 6 and we are all going. The entire Weasley family are going to be there. We're going to tell everyone." Said Ginny.

"Are you sure you're ready?" asked Emma.

"Yes I am Em. Might as well get it over with. Right who fancies a game of Quidditch?" asked Harry. At this Fletcher came out of his daze.

"Cool I want to play! Girls against boys!" said Fletcher getting excited. Harry and Ginny laughed. Emma said something that sounded suspiciously like 'boys!'

"Ok but I'll have to warn you that your mother is quite good she gave me a run for my money." Said Harry. They all laughed and went to the Quidditch pitch.

The girls won by 10 points and Fletcher was a bit upset but instantly perked up at the idea of seeing the Weasley's again especially Uncle Fred and George.

When they returned it was only around 2 'O' Clock. Harry just remembered he hadn't told Remus yet. He turned to Ginny.

"Hey Gin, I haven't told Remus about me yet. How could I forget about him? I've missed him so much!" said Harry marvelling at his forgetfulness.

"Well we've still got plenty of time. Why don't you go visit Remus, or I could always ask him to come here." Said Ginny.

Harry thought about this. It would be better for Remus to come here, but Harry wanted to visit Grimauld Place. He wondered if Remus still lived there.

"Does Remus still live at Grimauld Place Ginny?" asked Harry curiously. Ginny looked at him weirdly.

"Yes… he does. Are you thinking if going there?" she asked.

"Yeah I'll be back in an hour or so."

Harry left without seeing the wide grin on Ginny's face. She knew something he didn't

Mixed thoughts were going through Harry's head. What will Remus say? Why didn't I think of telling him sooner? Things along those lines. Within seconds he was at number 12 Grimauld Place. He looked around. It was definitely better than he last saw it. It had a cosier feel as if someone lived in it. There was a touch of a woman in here. He wondered who else was living here. He heard people talking in a distance. He took a deep breath and walked to the door. He put his left hand on the door handle. His right hand came up to his face and checked if his glasses were on and if he was the true Harry. He opened the door very quietly and stepped into the living room.

There he was surprised to see Remus and Tonks. Tonks was holding a baby girl in her arms while Remus had a boy on his lap who looked about 6.

Harry smiled. It was good to know that Remus was finally happy and that he had his own family. Just like him.

They hadn't noticed him but the little boy had.

"Dad who that?" asked the boy.

Remus looked up and his face froze. Tonks also looked around. When she saw him she ran over to the cot and placed the baby there, while Remus stood up and told the boy to stay there. They walked over to Harry and drew out their wands. This didn't surprise Harry.

"Hello Remus. Tonks. How you doing?" asked Harry casually.

Remus and Tonks looked at each other.

"Who are you?" asked Remus.

"Harry Potter… surely you knew that?" said Harry. Here we go again all this explaining.

"You look like an older Harry but he's gone." Said Tonks not lowering her wand.

"No I haven't I'm here aren't I?" asked Harry.

"I don't believe you!" said Remus.

"Fine. Go get Ginny. She'll tell you."

Tonks went to the fireplace while Remus looked at Harry.

"How do we know it's really you?" asked Remus.

"Well you're my dad's best friend along with Sirius. You're in Sirius' ex house, which is mine now, I know about you're furry little problem as my dad called it and I wouldn't be able to get in here if it wasn't me." Remus stood there shocked knowing that somehow Harry was alive. He lowered his wand and gave him a hug.

"Where have you been all this time?" asked Remus.

"Living as a muggle with Emma and Fletch."

"Who's Emma and Fletch?"

"We're Emma and Fletch." Said Fletch coming into the room followed by Emma, Ginny and Tonks.

"Remus, Tonks these are our children." Said Harry going over to Ginny and giving her hand a squeeze.

"How come you didn't tell us that you had kids Ginny?" asked Tonks.

"Well my mum doesn't know yet so I have to tell her soon. But Harry will explain everything." Said Ginny looking at Harry.

They sat down while Harry told the story with some input from the kids and Ginny. The faces of Remus and Tonks were priceless. They were so shocked.

Harry caught up with Remus and Tonks. It turned out that they were married and had two children. Izzy (the baby girl) and Jake.

It was nearing 6pm so the small family left Grimauld place and went back to Hogwarts. The twins went off to get ready and so were Harry and Ginny.

Harry was pacing his office while Ginny was pulling on her cloak.

"Harry calm down. It's just our family. They love you like their own. Come on it won't be that bad." Said Ginny reassuringly. Harry stopped pacing and came over to her.

"I know Gin but this is so hard for me. I'm nervous." He said a quiver in his voice. Ginny got up and hugged him.

"Come on let's get the kids." Said Ginny.

"No need we're here. Are Danny and Kara coming with us?" said Emma. Harry and Ginny faced their children.

"No they've already spent the day at the Burrow. Okay this is what is happening. Hermione told my mum that I was bringing 3 other people with me. So they know you're coming but they don't know who you are, so keep quiet until You're dad says what he has to say. Got that?" Asked Ginny. The three nodded.

"Okay I'm going first." Ginny went over to the fireplace and was gone with the word "the burrow."

"Okay kids do the same as you're mother. I'll join you in a minute." Said Harry. He watched them go. He went over to the mirror and put on his glamour spells and took off his glasses and put them in his pocket. He checked his reflection and stepped in to the fireplace.

"Here goes…"

- O - O - O - O - O -

_**A/N2**: the next chapter is at the burrow and all the Weasley's find out... and a few others...304 gets the next chapter! (i will post it straight away.. i promise)  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
Zohra_

_Review..._


	10. Introductions to the family

_A/N: Here's the long awaited Chapter 10 of:_ The Return As Harry Evans!

Chapter 10: Introductions to the family.

"Here goes."

Harry opened his eyes and he found himself in the kitchen of the Burrow. He could hear laughter somewhere in the distance. He could smell the infamous cooking of Mrs Weasley. He suspected that everyone was outside in the cool evening air. It was great to be back. Ginny came in through the door and came over to Harry.

"Harry everyone is here. You ok?" She asked. Harry moved closer to her and hugged her.

"I think I'll be fine… but just in case how about some luck?" said Harry slyly.

Ginny laughed. Harry bent his head and their lips met. It was going to get a bit more passionate when someone yelled, "Get a room" probably Fred or George. Ginny pulled away.

"Uh-oh busted. Don't look now Harry but behind you is my entire family." Ginny whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry paled. Of all the ways for the family to find out who he was it had to be when they were kissing. Harry started worrying about Ginny's brothers.

"It's ok we'll do it together." Whispered Ginny. She turned Harry around and as she said, everyone was there. Some people had shocked looks, some were amused, some looked like they wanted to hit him, his eyes sought Mr and Mrs Weasley. Funnily enough they looked quite pleased.

"Hi everyone. This is Harry. My boyfriend." Said Ginny to everyone.

"Hi." Said Harry.

Some people said "hi". Mrs Weasley ran over to Harry and hugged him.

"Good to see you Harry dear." She released him.

"Everyone outside dinner is served." Said Mrs Weasley.

Everyone was hungry so they all went out to get a good seat. Ginny, Fletcher and Emma were left. Harry looked at them.

"Come on lets go eat. I'll tell them afterwards." Said Harry.

They all went out into the garden where a long table was placed full of food. Mrs Weasley had outdone herself again. Harry sat down at the table next to Ginny and had Fletcher on his right. He was immersed in a conversation with Fred and George. He looked around at the familiar faces and new ones as well. He came to a conclusion, while he was putting food onto his plate, that the Weasleys were the best family to be a part of.

Several dishes later everyone was very full. They were all still talking, laughing and generally having a good time. Harry however was not. He was feeling slightly nervous again. You would have thought he'd be used to this by now.

The babies and toddlers had been put into bed by their mothers. The children were watching the TV (Hermione bought it for the Weasley's) while eating ice cream and Harry and Ginny were sitting with the adults drinking.

Mr Weasley turned to Harry and his daughter.

"So Harry you're dating my only daughter. I know very well that she is old enough, but I just want you to know that if you hurt her I will personally kill you."

"I have no intention of hurting Ginny, Mr Weasley. I have known her for a long time now. But I won't forget your warning." Harry answered with a smile.

He suddenly realised what he had said. 'Crap! He'll know now'. Mr Weasley looked at Harry questioningly.

"How is it possible that you've known her for a long time? You've only just met." Said Mr Weasley confused.

"Um… he was a friend from work dad. I've known him from there." Said Ginny trying to keep a straight face.

Mr Weasley just looked from Ginny to Harry strangely and turned away to talk to his wife. Ginny looked up at Harry.

"Well that was close, smart ass." She said playfully.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair nervously and let out a small chuckle. He looked down at Ginny and saw her looking at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. I still can't believe I have you back." She paused. "Come on follow me."

Harry followed Ginny into the house. They went past their children and the rest of the kids. He heard Fletcher say "They're probably off to snog somewhere…eww". Harry laughed and looked back at him and smiled. Ginny dragged Harry upstairs all the way to her room. They stopped outside her door. She let go of his hand and pushed open the door and went in. Harry stalled.

"Come on Harry." Said Ginny.

Harry went into her room. It was just as he remembered it. He looked over at Ginny who was sitting on the edge of her bed. She patted an empty space next to her on the bed. He sat down and Ginny turned to face him. She pulled her wand out and removed his glamour charms.

"Harry you don't have to look so scared you know. You're only sitting here; we've done a lot more here if you remember." Said Ginny raising an eyebrow suggestively.

Harry looked at Ginny.

"I know."

She sat closer to him. She had a mischievous look on her face.

"Want to show me what you can remember?" asked Ginny, raising her eyebrow.

'_She isn't implying what I think she is, is she? Hmmm, maybe I should go along with it.' _Thought Harry.

He leaned in closer to her and their lips met. Need pulsed through their actions, mixed with passion and love. After several minutes of furious kissing, Harry's hands strayed to Ginny's waistband.

'_Shall I go further?' _Harry thought.

He decided against it and pulled away from Ginny. Something in the back of his mind was bothering him. She looked up at him. Her eyes were dark and her hair mussed yet she still managed to look amazing.

"This feels so perfect but I want to tell your parents first Ginny. I think it's time I told your mum she has two more grandchildren." Chuckled Harry

"Yeah I suppose you're right. Mum will probably be planning a wedding in her head. That's after you get killed by her hugging you." Laughed Ginny.

Harry stood up and made himself presentable before extending his arm out to Ginny to help her up. Once they were looking less dishevelled and Harry had his charms on his face, they left Ginny's room to go downstairs in search for Mr and Mrs. Weasley.

'_I shouldn't really dwell on this… its only Mr and Mrs Weasley. They will understand… Yeah just keep on telling yourself that Potter.'_

They went downstairs hand in hand and found Mr and Mrs Weasley in the living room on the couch, talking. They looked up when Harry and Ginny entered the room.

"What brings you two down here? I thought you were outside." Asked Mrs Weasley.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and Ginny motioned her head to her parents and gave Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Well Mr and Mrs Weasley we have something to tell you." Began Harry.

Mrs Weasley stood up suddenly.

"Are you pregnant? Getting married?" she asked excitedly, looking from Ginny to Harry.

Ginny at this point started laughing. It was funny the way her mum just popped up. Once Ginny had calmed down and Mrs Weasley was sitting down Harry began to explain.

"Err… no we're not." Said Harry.

Mrs Weasley's face fell.

"I just want to show you something." Said Harry, wondering what their reactions would be.

The elder Weasley's looked expectantly at Harry.

He pulled out his wand and removed the charms on his face. He looked from Mr Weasley who had a look of shock on, to Mrs Weasley who was crying.

After several moments of staring they stood up and approached Harry.

"Harry…? How is this possible?" asked Mr Weasley disbelievingly.

"Simple. He didn't really die." Said Ginny who gazed lovingly up at Harry.

"I suppose that would explain why Ginny, Ron and Hermione have been in such a happy mood?" asked Mr Weasley.

Ginny nodded.

Mrs Weasley spoke.

"So are you going to tell us what happened, and why you've been away for so long." She asked.

Harry dutifully nodded. Harry and Ginny sat on the couch with Mr and Mrs Weasley. He explained how he woke up in the coffin and stopped there.

"There's something else you need to know. Ginny go get them." Said Harry.

Ginny got up and within a minute she was back with Emma and Fletcher. Ginny sat back down again. Emma and Fletcher stood next to their parents.

"Mum, Dad, Emma and Fletcher are my babies. Our babies." She said looking at the kids, then at Harry.

Mrs Weasley was crying again and hugging her new grandchildren while Mr Weasley just looked at his daughter in awe.

"You were pregnant? When? And why didn't you tell us?" He asked his daughter.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to disappoint you guys. I was in the sixth year and already pregnant. I was about to do my NEWTs as well. I couldn't handle you not talking to me or shame being brought on the family because of me." Said Ginny sadly.

Mr Weasley stood and hugged his only daughter.

"Ginny, my baby, we would've helped you get through this. Sure you were a little young, but we are here for you whenever you need us." Said Mr Weasley.

Ginny pulled away from her father and murmured a 'thank you'. She turned to her mother and hugged her as well. Harry quietly observed this.

All of a sudden Mrs Weasley let go of Ginny and hugged Harry till Ginny had to get him out of her mum's grip.

"OK let's stop the hugging convention now." Said Harry. Everyone laughed at this.

"So what are you going to do now Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Erm…I don't know. We were hoping this family gathering was a good idea to tell everyone that I was back." Replied Harry.

"Well then, I'll just go assemble the family then." Said Mr Weasley.

Mr and Mrs Weasley left the room and Ginny and Harry heard them gathering everyone. Emma and Fletcher left the room when they saw the looks on their parents' faces.

"Parents down, rest of family to go!" said Ginny playfully.

"Hmm." Was all Harry said.

He leaned down and captured Ginny's lips for a soft kiss.

"Just for luck…C'mon." said Harry grinning.

He led Ginny out the room and into the garden. It was very noisy because everyone was out there. Some people caught sight of Harry and within a few seconds total silence fell over the Weasley garden. A few people gasped. Somewhere near the back the sound of a glass breaking was heard. The majority of people pulled out their wands.

Hermione, Ron and Mr and Mrs Weasley went over to where Harry and Ginny were standing. Ron started laughing at the expressions on the faces of his family. They were all staring at Harry.

Harry grinned.

"Hey guys, I'm back!"

------------------------

_A/N: Hey I finally got it posted! Anyways I just thought I'd get it done quickly so people don't hunt me down! (you know who you are!)_

_I'm off to Wales tomorrow so when I get back on Friday I'll see how many reviews there are…_

_I wanna thank all the people who gave the story reviews. Thanks guys! I have about 300._

_I'll try to write the next chapter a little quicker. _

_And once again if anyone has any ideas of what should happen next, send them in! coz I'm kinda getting stuck for ideas._

_Thanks again._

_Zohra xxx_

_P.S. Review... please?_

_OoOoh and massive thanks to my little Beta friend, Raiza… Love ya loadz!_


	11. Apologies not new chapter

AUTHORS NOTE - not new chapter

Please please don't kill meeee... lol sorry  
Sorry that I haven't updated in ages im kinda stuck on where to go from this point in the story. If anyone has any ideas with the plot please send me messages coz im really stuck.

If i cant think of anything i will abandon the story and start a totally new one.

Thank you for all the reviews love ya alll

Zohra xxx


End file.
